El Despertar De Una Nueva Era
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que Zaheer y el Loto Rojo tratara de matar a Korra, ella esta convaleciente y tiene estrés pos-traumático por todo lo que le ha pasado, veamos ahora que es lo que ella siente al respecto


**The Legend of Korra and all of its characters and logos are owned by Bryan Konietzko &amp; Michael Dante DiMartino and Nickelodeon Studios.**

Este pequeño Fanfic fue escrito por Andriux Herrera

Septiembre 2014

**El Despertar de una nueva era**

* * *

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que **Jinora** obtuvo sus **Tatuajes**, también ha pasado un mes desde que **Zaheer** trató de matarme.

**Tenzin** dice que me estoy recuperando, pero ambos sabemos que sólo es físicamente, emocionalmente aún no me siento para nada bien.

Papá y mamá se fueron al **Polo Sur** ayer, yo quería ir con ellos pero dijeron que aún no es posible, porque aún sigo débil como para viajar, es por eso que mi cuerpo sigue aquí en **Ciudad República**, porque mi mente está en todas partes. Como ahora, se supone que estoy en mi silla de ruedas viendo por la ventana como **Ikki**, **Meelo** y **Jinora** juegan en los jardines de la **Isla Del Templo Del Aire**, pero estoy pensando todas estas cosas y algunas otras más, no he dormido muy bien últimamente, bueno, a decir verdad no he dormido para nada bien desde ese día, las pesadillas me atacan cada vez que cierro los ojos. Las primeras veces sólo eran los rostros de **Amon**, **Unalaq** y **Vaatu**, justo como cuando me suministraron el veneno. Ahora también veo los rostros de **Zaheer**, **P'Li**, **Ming–Hua**y **Ghazan**, todos ellos tratando de atraparme en cada pesadilla, diciéndome que el mundo ya no me necesita, insisten en que me rinda y me vaya, a veces creo que tienen razón, que el mundo ya no necesita al **Avatar**.

De repente puedo sentir algo que recorre lentamente mi mejilla, es una lágrima, no pude evitar llorar, no he dejado de hacerlo, es algo molesto después de un mes. Afortunadamente mis brazos ya están recobrando un poco de su fuerza y me seco la lágrima justo antes de que toquen la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? –Pregunto esperando que nadie me responda.

–Soy yo, **Asami**. ¿Puedo pasar?

Supongo que pregunta puesto que ayer logré por fin cerrar la puerta de mi habitación todo el día y nadie pudo pasar, no comí más que lo que me dio **Pema** en la mañana, **Jinora** tuvo que destruirla para que pudieran entrar, algo bueno es que los **Acólitos** la repararon segundos después pero no me dejaron ponerle el cerrojo.

–Sí, **Asami**, pasa.

–**Korra** –Me dice–. Es hora de cenar, todos están esperando por ti allá abajo, vamos.

–No gracias, no quiero bajar, no tengo hambre. –Respondo eso porque es cierto, a pesar de que ni ayer ni hoy comí, por alguna razón no tengo hambre.

–**Korra**, ¿Qué sucede? –Su pregunta me deja un poco desconcertada–. Ayer no quisiste comer, te encerraste en tu habitación todo el día y hoy no quieres bajar.

No sé cómo explicarlo ni tampoco que ella pueda entenderlo pero no me siento nada bien últimamente, al parecer son esas horribles pesadillas que no me dejan tranquila.

–Está bien –Respondo– .Bajaré contigo a cenar, creo que si tengo un poco de hambre.

–De acuerdo, entonces vámonos. –Contesta con un tono de alegría.

Mientras bajamos las dos hacia el comedor ella intenta hacerme la plática, me dice que los **Maestros Aire** están por todo el mundo como **Tenzin** dijo, pero por ahora están ayudando a corregir algunos problemas en **Ba Sing Se** y en otros lugares, sólo me pregunto porque **Jinora** no está con ellos.

Me dijo algo que no alcance a percibir, puesto que en el momento en el que los **Acólitos** me bajaron de la silla y me cargaron para poder bajar las escaleras, comencé a escuchar una voz que empezaba a atormentarme, creo que era **Amon**, o tal vez **Tarrlok**.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, en efecto están todos excepto **Tenzin**, me preguntó porque desde ayer no está, además hay alguien al que no esperaba ver a estas horas: **Mako**. Después de que él me saludará **Bolin** me llevo hacia mi lugar y me dijo que por fin convenció a **Mako** de mudarse al **Templo**, ya que su apartamento sigue invadido por las **Enredaderas Espirituales**.

**Bolin** no deja de contarme cosas: como que su familia se quedó en **Zaofu**, **Suyin**los acogió muy bien, pero que su abuela aún quiere volver a **Ba Sing Se**. Su primo **Tu** se lleva muy bien con los hijos menores de **Su** y al parecer se volvió arbitro de su juego de **Disco De Poder**.

–Al parecer a todos les está yendo bien. –No sé si debí decirlo.

–Así es, me alegra mucho verte otra vez **Korra**. –Contesta **Mako**.

Creo que todos notaron mi silencio porque alcé la mirada y ellos me miraban. No es que no me agrade el comentario de **Mako**, es sólo que mis pensamientos y emociones estas últimas fechas son algo confusos y no sé muy bien que responder, así que sólo digo lo siguiente: –Gracias–. Es todo, todo lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo me permiten decir.

Terminamos de cenar y todos comienzan a platicar, yo sólo me quedo viendo un libro de **Jinora** que tengo en mis manos, cuando **Mako**, **Bolin** y **Asami**, me llevan al patio del **Templo** intentando hacerme platicar un poco más.

–Oye **Korra**, ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? –Me pregunta **Bolin** y creo que por su expresión está esperando una respuesta cuerda.

–Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, yo me escabullí al gimnasio y **Toza** me descubrió y tú me salvaste de que me echara de la **arena**. –Tal vez fue un acto reflejo pero comencé a reírme de ese recuerdo y creo que les alegró que yo lo hiciera.

Transcurre la noche y ellos platican conmigo, sobre todo lo que pasamos desde que nos conocimos, evitando los puntos que me afectan demasiado, el problema es que yo de todos modos los recuerdo.

Llegó la hora de dormir pero antes de que nos separemos y después de pasarla bien por primera vez en semanas, pude decir lo siguiente:

–Oigan, sé que no he estado bien últimamente y que ustedes hacen todo lo posible por hacer que me sienta mejor y se los agradezco realmente, agradezco que se preocupen por mí y que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado los cuatro juntos sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos como en el principio, saben, realmente quisiera poder regresar a esos momentos cuando nos importaba más el **Pro-Control** que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y después de todo, seguimos siendo el **Equipo Avatar**, ¿o no?

Creo que mis palabras no estaban fuera de lugar pero el hecho de que me escucharan decir eso les hizo derramar una lágrima a cada uno, quiero creer que es por felicidad. En fin, **Mako** y **Bolin** se van a sus respectivos dormitorios y **Asami** y yo hacemos lo mismo. Normalmente conmigo se quedan **Ikki**, **Meelo** y **Jinora **por si me despierto en la madrugada por las pesadillas, **Jinora** me cuenta una historia de alguno de sus libros, pero a veces no es suficiente una sola.

El día de hoy ellos no estarán en el **Templo**, salieron con **Kya**, **Bumi**, **Pema** y **Rohan** a **Ciudad República**. **Asami **tuvo que mudarse a la **Isla Del Templo Del Aire** otra vez para cuidarme, su habitación está justo al lado de la mía así que no tengo ni que pedírselo.

Los **Acólitos**, a quienes ya les debo mucho, me sientan en la cama y **Asami** me ayuda a prepararme para dormir, cuando logro acostarme ella sale de la habitación sin antes decir esto:

–**Korra**, entiendo que estás cansada pero por favor necesito que me escuches. –La miro fijamente, bueno, lo más que puedo.

– ¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas te dije que yo estaría contigo si necesitabas hablar o cualquier otra cosa?, bueno pues eso sigue siendo verdad, así que en el momento en que desees hablar estaré ahí. –Termina de hablar. Le debo demasiado a **Asami**, se ha vuelto mi gran amiga y confidente y sé que puedo decirle las cosas pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

–Gracias **Asami**, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, has estado conmigo cuando más lo he necesitado, en verdad te lo agradezco. –Alcanzo a decir antes de caer dormida, en realidad si estaba muy cansada, aun así logro a escuchar a **Asami** decirme que no hay nada que agradecer y cierra la puerta.

Todo el **Templo** está muy silencioso, estoy segura que puedo escuchar a mi cuerpo, pero sólo es por un momento ya que inmediatamente empiezo a navegar en mis rebuscados recuerdos. Empiezo a soñar algo extraño: estoy en el **Pico Laghima**, justo donde **Zaheer** me pidió que nos viéramos para que yo me entregara, es el amanecer y estoy sentada meditando, cosa que no hago solo si estoy en verdad desesperada, por lo que puedo ver estoy tratando de conectarme con **Aang**, **Roku** o **Wan**, pero no puedo, es imposible, o eso creo yo porque abro los ojos y ahí están, los 3 sentados alrededor de mí, lo único que hago es preguntarles que es lo que debo hacer, pero ninguno responde, sólo están sentados enfrente de mí, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa cuando **Aang**comienza a hablar:

–"_Una vez que ya hemos tocado fondo, nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes_".

– ¿Por qué me dices esto **Aang**?, no lo entiendo. –Respondo.

No me contesta, segundos después escucho a **Roku** decir: – "_Resulta diez veces más difícil recuperarte que hundirte, _**Korra**".

No logro comprender sus palabras, trato de hacerlo pero todo se está tornando gris y **Wan** se levanta, él me obliga a levantarme, **Roku** y **Aang** se ponen de pie y me acercan a la orilla del monte.

– ¡Oigan!, ¿qué rayos están haciendo? –Les pregunto pero no me contestan, sólo se escucha a alguien susurrando a lo lejos recitando un viejo poema de un **Nómada Aire**: –"_Deja ir tu atadura terrenal, entra al vacío, carente y conviértete en viento_".

Recuerdo esas palabras pero no logro recordar quien las decía. El susurro se hace cada vez más fuerte y alcanzo a ver a una persona flotando en el aire entre la bruma que se ha formado alrededor de la montaña.

No lo reconozco muy bien pero podría apostar 20 **Yuanes** a que es el famoso **Gurú Laghima**del que tanto hablaba **Zaheer**. Él se acerca flotando hacia mí y repite el mismo poema una y otra vez: –"_Deja ir tu atadura terrenal, entra al vacío, carente y conviértete en viento_". De pronto **Aang**, **Roku** y **Wan** comienzan a flotar a mí alrededor y ellos repiten el poema, de pronto todo empieza a darme vueltas y escucho una risa que se convierte después en una voz que dice: –Llegó la hora **Korra**, es tu momento, conviértete en viento, ¡entra al vacío! En ese preciso instante en el que me dice eso algo me empuja y caigo al vacío.

Comienzo a gritar y a pedir ayuda, pero nadie escucha, trato de hacer **Fuego Control** pero no puedo, ni siquiera un soplo de **Aire** puedo liberar, sigo cayendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer, justo antes de estrellarme en el suelo despierto con lágrimas en los ojos, aterrada, **Asami** está a mi lado, lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es tomarme de su mano para desahogarme, después de un rato veo mi ventana destrozada, mi silla tirada en el suelo y algunas cosas fuera de su lugar.

–**Asami****,** ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Le pregunto.

–Bueno, pues cuando empezaste a gritar corrí hacia tu habitación y se escuchó un estruendo que creo que fue tu ventana, cuando entré, estabas…

–Estaba, ¿Qué?, **Asami**.

–Estabas haciendo **Aire Control**.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunté sumamente asombrada– Sí, así es, cuando entré aquí levantaste tu brazo he hiciste **Aire Control**, por eso la silla y tus cosas están así.

–Wow, no puedo creerlo. –Dije.

–Bueno pues yo tampoco lo hubiese creído de no haberlo visto.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya me puedo mover con mayor facilidad?

–No te apresures, un paso a la vez, por lo pronto debes descansar.

–No puedo, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos, **Asami** hay algo que aún no te he dicho, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas pero creo que es el momento.

– ¿Qué sucede **Korra**? –Me ayuda a sentarme en la orilla de la cama y ella se sienta a mi lado.

–Cuando el **Loto Rojo **me capturó y me dieron el veneno empecé a alucinar porque me obligué a no entrar en el **Estado Avatar**, creo que forcé demasiado a mi cuerpo, además de los efectos del metal, poco antes de entrar en el **Estado Avatar**, vi a **Amon**, a mi tío y a **Vaatu**, cada uno diciéndome a su modo que me rindiera, que ya nadie necesitaba al **Avatar**nunca más.

–Eso es mentira **Korra**, el mundo aún te necesita, no habrás creído todo eso ¿o sí?

–**Asami**, el problema es que eran alucinaciones, no era real, pero aun así creo que una parte de mi mente siente que eso es verdad, que ya nadie me necesita.

–¡**Korra**, basta!, escúchame atentamente si, **Jinora**, **Ikki**, **Meelo**, **Bolin**, **Mako**, tus padres, muchas otras personas y yo aún te necesitamos, el mundo aún te necesita. Por muy extraña que sea la situación, por mucho que las personas lo nieguen, aún te necesitan, ya viste al Presidente **Raiko**.

–Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero eso no es todo, desde hace dos semanas se ha sumado todo el **Loto Rojo** a mis continuas pesadillas.

Comienzo a calmarme y trato de secar mis lágrimas, pero mi brazo me duele bastante. Le cuento mi sueño a **Asami** y por su expresión creo que no le gustó mucho.

– ¿Qué crees que significa?

–No lo sé, tengo que asimilarlo para poder entenderlo.

No he visto a **Naga** desde que regresé al **Templo**, a **Pabu** lo vi ayer corriendo por el comedor.

–**Asami**, ¿Dónde está **Naga**?

–Me temo que sigue en **Zaofu**, con todo lo que ha pasado nadie ha podido traerla y a **Su** le cuesta trabajo traerla de regreso.

–Ah. –Solamente puedo decir eso, dentro de todo lo que me está pasando, me había olvidado por completo de ella, sé que debe estar extrañándome demasiado y que no puede salir de **Zaofu**, quiero verla, yo también la extraño.

–La extraño mucho **Asami**, qué más quisiera poder al fin levantarme e ir corriendo por ella.

–Te entiendo pero ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, sino hasta que amanezca.

–Esta b… –Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase se escuchan unos pasos, en realidad son muchos pasos, alguien está abriendo la puerta; es **Kya**.

–**Korra**, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Me pregunta mientras la miro y me doy cuenta de que ya no utiliza la muleta, ya puede caminar bien.

–Estoy mejor que hace unas horas.

Ella mira mi habitación y pregunta: – ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Sólo contesto–Cosas de **Avatar**.

**Kya** comienza a reírse y dice: –Bien, como parece que ya terminaste con las cosas de **Avatar**, todos te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

– ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? –Le pregunto y ella le dice a **Bumi** que venga, cuando el aparece en la puerta veo mi sorpresa: ¡Es **Naga**!

**Naga** corre y se abalanza sobre mí haciéndome caer sobre mi cama y sin querer sufrir dolor, sé que no puede medir sus fuerzas pero no hago ningún gesto de, solamente me dedico a acariciarla y a decirle lo mucho que la extrañé, cuando ella se levanta llegan los niños de **Tenzin** a abrazarme también, les agradezco por haber traído a **Naga** y lo siguiente que digo es que quiero dormir con ella, como cuando la encontré el día que escapé del complejo del **Loto Blanco** en el **Polo Sur**, le pedí a mis **Maestros** que me permitieran conservarla, que estaba sola y que sólo me tenía a mí, mi padre habló con ellos y fue como aceptaron, quería sentir esa sensación una vez más, ella y yo, la única que calmaba mis pesadillas y haría hasta lo imposible simplemente para encontrarme a mí, a su amiga y compañera de toda la vida.

Todos se van a dormir, yo trato de acostarme sola aunque **Asami** termina ayudándome y sale de la habitación, **Naga** se acurruca a mi lado, pero prefiero que ella me baje al piso, así que me dormí con ella como siempre, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Por primera vez soñé, no tuve ninguna otra pesadilla el resto de la noche, todo gracias a **Naga**.

En el desayuno, **Kya** recibe una llamada importante, es **Katara**, diciendo que viene en camino, para ayudarme con una fuerte sesión de sanación y así controlar mis pesadillas.

–**Kya**, ¿tú le dijiste a **Katara**?

–Sí, yo le dije, porque anoche **Asami** me lo contó todo, pero, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada **Korra**?

–Porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, agradezco mucho que le hayan dicho a **Katara**, pero ¿qué no se supone que ya no podía viajar en barco?

–Viajará en **bisonte**, **Tenzin** está en el **Polo Sur** con ella. –Responde.

–Así que es ahí en donde está. –Dejo la frase en el aire y termino de comer.

Los niños me llevan al patio y se quedan conmigo ya que **Asami** y **Bolin** fueron a la **Ciudad **y **Mako** está trabajando.

**Jinora** se sienta en las escaleras conmigo mientras vemos a **Ikki** y a **Meelo** jugar con **Pabu** y **Poki**.

En ese momento le pregunté a **Jinora** por qué no había ido con **Kai**y los demás **Maestros Aire**, a lo que ella me respondió:

–Porque, a pesar de que mi papá me designó la tarea de guiar a la **Nación del Aire**y seguir tus pasos de **competencia y sacrificio**, decidí que mi lugar era estar aquí contigo, ayudándote a recuperarte. La **nación del aire**te debe la vida **Korra**, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no te vayas otra vez.

Sus palabras me dejan helada, literalmente, el escucharla me hizo reaccionar por fin y darme cuenta de que **Asami** realmente tenía razón, el mundo aún me necesita.

Me llevan a mi habitación para alistarme hasta el momento en el que llegue **Katara** que es en unas cuantas horas, en vez de eso miro a través de la ventana, veo el mar y un segundo después cierro mis ojos y empiezo a experimentar algo extraño, sentí el dolor del veneno en mi cuerpo, pero ya no había nada del mismo en mi sistema, me empecé a descontrolar e imaginarme a **Zaheer** atacándome con **Aire Control**, sé que es una simple alucinación pero no consigo hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que había entrado en el **estado** **Avatar** otra vez y acababa de destruir mi habitación y de pronto salí volando de la **isla**.

Estuve lanzando rocas y ráfagas de aire y fuego por un buen rato, acabé en las montañas donde **Tarrlok** me había secuestrado hace casi un año, cuando tuve control de mi cuerpo caí en una saliente en la parte más alta y angosta de la gran montaña que protege a **Ciudad República**. El control sobre mi cuerpo fue algo momentáneo porque volví a sufrir esas alucinaciones locas y escuché a **Gurú Laghima** recitar el poema una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y después oí a la voz decir lo mismo otra vez: –Llegó la hora **Korra**, es tu momento, conviértete en viento, ¡entra al vacío!

Esta vez nadie me empujó yo seguía en **Estado Avatar**, y cuando menos sentí estaba cayendo hacia el vacío a un inminente fin. Estaba a unos 50 metros de caer sobre unos largos pedazos de roca afilados sentí que alguien me sujetaba y sacaba de ahí, era **Lin** ayudada por **Mako** y varios **policías Metal**.

Me llevaron de regreso al **Templo**, no me pudieron preguntar nada porque cuando salí del **estado Avatar** me quede inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en otra habitación del **Templo**, **Tenzin**estaba sentado a mi lado y **Naga** acostada en el suelo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarme nada, le conté todo, las alucinaciones, las pesadillas con el **Loto Rojo**, la pesadilla de anoche y lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

–**Tenzin**, ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?

–No, es simplemente el veneno, te pasó demasiada factura **Korra**.

– ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

–Me refiero a que es el efecto del veneno metálico que **Zaheer** te dio, no puedo decir que es normal porque nadie hasta el momento había sobrevivido al mismo.

–Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que soy un caso único?

–**Korra**, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, cuando tú y **Zaheer** bajaron ese día, y **Tonraq** te sostuvo en sus brazos y caíste inconsciente, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estabas sintiendo? –Su pregunta realmente me hizo pensar demasiado.

–Después de toda la furia que detonó **Zaheer** al hacerme entrar forzosamente en el **estado Avatar** y que el veneno por fin surtió efecto, estaba exhausta. A pesar de estar en el **estado Avatar**, reconocí a mi papá pero la verdad es que mi vida se estaba extinguiendo, quería seguir luchando por seguir en este mundo pero estaba completamente agotada, de pronto cuando lo vi a los ojos y estaba acercando mi mano a su rostro una voz me decía que era suficiente, que ya era momento de dormir, que mi trabajo había terminado, en ese milisegundo la voz me dijo: –"_Lo hiciste bien _**Korra**_, reconstruiste a toda una nación, tú y tus amigos derrotaron a esos terroristas del _**Loto Rojo**_, sólo te faltó estandarizar las reglas del _**Pai Sho**_, pero no todo se puede en esta vida, es una lástima que ya no tengas una próxima_", –**Tenzin**, aún seguía en **estado Avatar **cuando cerré los ojos, y lentamente todo se ponía oscuro, a lo lejos escuchaba a **Zaheer** diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde, después dejé de escuchar y sentir por un momento, lo siguiente que recuerdo es una ráfaga de aire pasar a través de mi espíritu y a través de **Raava**, momentos después vi como **Su** me sacaba el veneno del cuerpo y vi a mi papá.

– ¿Me estas tratando de decir que ya no querías regresar? –Me pregunta algo desconcertado.

–La verdad, en ese momento, no. Hasta ese momento y el día de la ceremonia de **Jinora** creía que había terminado mi labor en este mundo, pero al escuchar a **Asami** ayer y a **Jinora** esta mañana me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, que no había terminado todavía.

Creo que después de escuchar todo esto **Tenzin** realmente me comprendió, sin querer hice que se imaginara todo lo que sentí en esos momentos de angustia y dolor inimaginable, está tan conmocionado que solo pudo decir una simple frase y salió de la habitación.

Estoy acostada mirando hacia el techo y pensando en todo lo que dije hace un momento, tratando de que mi mente no me haga una jugarreta y volver a tener otro episodio de locura.

Han pasado más de dos horas desde que hablé con **Tenzin** y nadie ha venido a verme, solo estamos **Naga** y yo en la habitación, ella trata de hacerme sentir mejor lamiéndome la cara, lo que me regresa a la realidad, adoro estar con ella, me pregunto por qué la he olvidado desde que fuimos en busca de los Maestros Aire, a decir verdad ha pasado más tiempo con **Bolin** que conmigo, no me molesta pero tampoco me agrada apartarla de mi lado.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta hay alguien en la puerta, es **Mako**.

–Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

–No puedo decir que bien porque estaría mintiendo. –Dejo salir una risita mientras él guarda silencio, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no puede hacerlo– ¿Qué te sucede?

–No es nada, sólo me preocupo por ti, es todo –Su expresión me dice otra cosa–. Algo me dice que eso no es lo que realmente ibas a decirme, **Mako** puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes.

–Lo sé –Se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano–. **Korra**, hace un rato el verte así me trajo una especie de recuerdo de hace un mes, sé perfectamente que tú eres muy fuerte, eres la persona más valiente, fuerte y perseverante que he conocido en mi vida. Sé que últimamente me he comportado como un tonto pero creo que ya sabes la razón, y si no te la diré, **Korra** te sigo amando y entiendo que lo nuestro no funciona pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de amarte, hace un mes no sabía qué hacer cuando te vi en el suelo mientras tu padre te sostenía en sus brazos, tuve demasiados sentimientos encontrados y solo rogué que estuvieras bien, que no te iba a pasar nada, cuando cerraste los ojos me quede inmóvil, luego **Su** te salvó la vida y me sentí aliviado. Perdona si no he estado contigo por tanto tiempo desde entonces, perdona si te he hecho recordar cosas que tal vez no es bueno recordar, pero necesitaba decirte esto.

Todo lo que puedo hacer en ese momento sin que él y yo nos demos cuenta es levantarme, sentarme en la cama y besarlo, tal vez no necesite palabras para expresarle lo que siento puesto que yo también lo sigo amando, cuando mi cuerpo se cansa me despego de **Mako** y me acuesto, le vuelvo a sujetar la mano y habló francamente con él.

–Oye, lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, sabes que no era mi intención y como podrás darte cuenta aún sigo amándote y me dolió tu actitud pero la entiendo, agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, me hace sentir bien escucharte.

Después por alguna razón ninguno de los dos tocó el tema hasta que un acólito nos llamó para ir a cenar. Cuando bajamos juntos todos nos miran sorprendidos, comenzamos a reír y **Mako** me lleva hasta mi lugar.

Cuando alzo la vista, **Katara** me observa de pies a cabeza por un rato. Nadie habla durante la cena lo que me hace sentir un poco incómoda, cuando terminamos **Pema** y **Asami** se llevan todo, **Katara** se levanta y se va hacia el estudio de **Tenzin**, creo que ya se para que lo hace.

–Vamos, mi mamá quiere hablar contigo. –No entiendo por qué me puse muy nerviosa cuando escuche esa frase.

–De acuerdo, pero quiero hacer algo primero. –Antes de que pueda responder, levanto mis manos y empiezo a impulsarme, la silla se mueve hasta que no me pude frenar y me estrellé con la pared. Entre **Kya** y **Tenzin** me levantan, me llevan al estudio y cierran la puerta.

–**Korra** –Dice **Katara** seriamente–. Tus sesiones de sanación serán dos días al mes. Primero sanaremos tu parte emocional y espiritual.

– ¿Por qué primero eso? –Le pregunto– Porque de nada servirá que sanemos tu cuerpo si tu mente y espíritu están mal, aunque esto será solo dos días al mes tú tienes que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo para no tener otro lapso de esos.

–Está bien, ¿y cuando empezamos?

–Mañana, así que ve a dormir **Korra**.

Me llevan a mi habitación y **Asami** me prepara para dormir, cuando ella sale de la habitación **Naga** vuelve a bajarme al suelo y me dormí con ella, no volví a tener pesadillas.

Cuando **Kya** viene por mí a la mañana siguiente me ve en el piso y me levanta, no sé si es por el entusiasmo de mi primera sesión de sanación pero mis piernas tienen más fuerza y puedo sostenerme un rato de pie. Ella me lleva a una sala de sanación que nunca había visto desde que llegué a vivir al **Templo**.

Entre ella y **Tenzin** me sumergen en el agua para comenzar la sesión.

–Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte. –Dice **Kya**.

Me relajo lo más que puedo, pero mis músculos están algo tensos, cierro los ojos y dejo que hagan lo suyo. Después de un rato siento una punzada en la espalda y cuando me doy cuenta estoy adentro de una cúpula de aire, entreen **Estado Avatar **por accidente y Tenzin me encerró para evitar que hiciera algún daño y que lastime a alguien más.

– ¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto mientras caigo al agua.

– Sí, estamos bien. ¿Y tú?

–Igual estoy bien, continuemos.

–Espera, necesitamos algo de manos extra. –**Katara** manda llamar a **Bolin** y a **Asami**, ambos me sujetan de pies y brazos.

–**Katara**, ¿no crees que si entro en **Estado Avatar** les pueda hacer daño?

–No **Korra** no les harás daño, responde, ¿Sientes dolor en este momento en donde te están sujetando?

–Sí, lo siento.

–Eso es porque tu **Chi** está sumamente dañado y se enredó en esas partes de tu cuerpo, necesito liberarlo, es por eso que tus extremidades te duelen, además del efecto del veneno. Tú mueves tu cuerpo por una descarga de adrenalina, como el día de tu última pesadilla o ayer.

– ¿Pero cómo harás para que no los lastime si entro en el **Estado Avatar**?

–Ella usa **Agua Control** y hace una especie de coronilla sobre mi cabeza.

–Esto te va a relajar. –Ella continúa y en ese momento lo único que pude sentir fueron 4 tirones en mis extremidades y después mucha relajación como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

–Eso es todo por hoy.

– ¿Qué?, ¿sólo eso? **Katara**, ¿no se supone que primero sería la parte espiritual y luego la física? –Ella comienza a reírse y dice:

– ¡Ay** Korra**! Esa fue solo una parte de tu sanación espiritual, necesitaba liberartu** Chi **para poder avanzar.

–Bien, creo que eso tiene sentido, empiezo a tener más movilidad en brazos y piernas aunque me duelen ya las puedo mover.

– ¿Qué haremos mañana, **Sifu Katara**? –No sé porque dije eso creo que tal vez porque recordé un día de entrenamiento con ella: tenía yo unos 10 años, era uno de mis primeros entrenamientos de **Agua Control**, ella quería ver cuánto sabía, porque no recibí ninguna clase de entrenamiento, dos años antes había escapado y entre en la tundra y ahí fue cuando encontré a **Naga** y me la llevé conmigo. En fin ese día le dije que sólo sabía lo básico, le mostré lo que sabía y después ella me enseño unos movimientos nuevos, los aprendí en seguida y ella dijo: –Así que eres bastante buena, pues entonces ¿por qué no peleas conmigo? –Accedí de inmediato y comenzamos, ella peleó fuerte, no se contuvo en ningún momento, a pesar de ser el **Avatar**, ella me dejó suspendida en un bloque de hielo. Me descongeló y me dijo: –Lamento haber sido tan ruda, aprendes rápido pequeña **Korra**. –Me reí y agradecí el entrenamiento, cuando iba a ver a **Naga** antes de cenar la vi llorando en un pasillo, creo que le recordé a **Aang** por alguna razón, en ese momento corrí, la abracé y le dije: – ¿Qué haremos mañana, **Sifu Katara**?, solo me miró fijamente y me respondió: nada mi joven pupilo, puedes jugar con **Naga** todo el día de mañana.

Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa y me dijo lo mismo que me había dicho hace 8 años, no pensé que lo recordara, me subieron a la silla y me llevaron a la misma habitación que el día de ayer, comencé a preguntarme en qué consistiría la sesión de mañana. Pasan las horas demasiado rápido, estoy acostada y **Jinora** está conmigo, leyéndome su saga histórica favorita cuando nos llaman para cenar.

–**Jinora**, ¿puedes decirles que hoy quiero cenar en mi habitación por favor?

–Sí. –Sale de la habitación y, como siempre nos quedamos **Naga** y yo, aunque no es por mucho tiempo, porque **Pabu** entró por la ventana y está conmigo en la cama.

Unos momentos después me traen la comida, ceno tranquilamente, sin ningún ruido que no sean **Naga** y **Pabu**.

Terminé de cenar y me dormí casi en seguida, **Naga** y **Pabu** estaban conmigo, nada iba a pasarme.

Muy temprano en la mañana vienen por mí para mi segunda sesión de sanación. Comienzo a sentirme un poco extraña ya después de un mes que tengan que cuidar tanto de mí, creo que por fin vuelvo a sentirme yo misma.

–Empecemos. –Dice **Katara**.

–Está bien. –Respondo.

Me sumergen en el agua, **Katara** me pone la coronilla de agua alrededor de mi cabeza, esta vez creo que su **Agua Control **es más intensa y sin querer me quedo inconsciente. Mis brazos y piernas se sienten más pesados que antes, puedo sentir como si al agua le añadieran una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me noquea por completo.

Comienzo a soñar nuevamente aquella última pesadilla, veo al **Gurú Laghima**, esta vez no aparece **Aang**, ni siquiera **Wan**, sólo estamos él y yo.

Pero estamos solos por un mísero instante; detrás de mí esta **Zaheer**, no dicen nada ninguno de los dos. Por alguna razón no puedo moverme, estoy de pie tratando de comprender lo que sucede.

El cielo se oscurece, y puedo mover mi brazo, hago **Fuego Control** y empiezo a pelear contra **Zaheer** una vez más pero no es por mucho tiempo puesto que él sólo me arroja al vacío y no puedo impulsarme con **Fuego Control** ni detenerme, cuando pienso que es el fin escucho la risa de **Zaheer**, **Laghima** desaparece y de pronto aparecen **Wan**y **Aang**para salvarme. Todo se pone oscuro, estoy flotando, frente a mi están **Wan**y**Aang**, después aparecen **Roku**, **Kyoshi** y **Kuruk**.

Alcanzo a ver una luz a lo lejos, demasiado brillante: es ¡**Raava**!

–**Korra** –Dice **Wan**– .No importa que ya no tengas una conexión con nosotros, no importa que ya no tengas la sabiduría de **10,000 Vidas**, tú sigues siendo el **Avatar**.

–Así es –Continúa **Roku**–. Aunque nosotros ya no estemos contigo a través de algún vínculo, siempre podrás encontrar a alguien que te guíe justo como lo hiciste con **Zuko**, sólo debes de confiar en ti misma otra vez.

–**Korra**, tú fuiste la última, pero también la primera, tú eres la llave para traer el equilibrio al mundo. –Dice **Aang**–. Como el **Avatar**, no hay nada que no puedas hacer ni a nadie a quien no puedas vencer, siempre existirán personas que deseen traer el caos y la destrucción eso es inevitable, pero, tú debes ser sabia y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, una perspectiva mucho más alta y clara.

–Todos admiramos lo que hiciste por la **Nación Del Aire** y estamos muy orgullosos de ti **Avatar Korra**. –Hablan todos al unísono y de repente aparecen todas mis **Vidas Pasadas**, ellos me saludan por última vez y se desvanecen dejándonos a **Raava** y a mí, solas.

–Ellos tienen razón, aunque ya no estén contigo tú eres lo bastante fuerte para traer la paz y el equilibrio al mundo, si llegas a sentirte abandonada no temas que yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, en esta vida o en la siguiente, como una vez se lo dije a **Wan**: _Estaremos juntos_ _en_ _todas tus vidas futuras... Y nunca nos rendiremos__._

Ella se despide de mí, cuando lo hace, comienzo a gritar lo más fuerte que puedo: – ¡Mi nombre es **Korra**!, ¡Soy el **Avatar**! ¡Y nunca me rendiré! –Grito una y otra vez hasta que todo se vuelve blanco y despierto; por la expresión de los demás creo que me escucharon. Me siento en la tina y veo algo raro.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Veneno –Dice **Kya**–. Hace unos momentos lo expulsaste de tu cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Acaso **Su** no lo había sacado todo?

–No. –Contesta **Katara**, quedaron residuos en donde tu **Chi** se enredó, cuando lo liberamos, también liberamos el veneno, es por eso que hoy te "anestesiamos", para que el veneno no te atacará; tú fuiste quien lo expulsó al final. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mucho mejor que antes, a decir verdad por fin me siento yo.

– ¿Te puedes levantar? –Pregunta **Bolin**.

–No, estoy algo cansada.

Me levantan y me sacan de ahí, me limpian y dejan que use mis manos para mover la silla. **Asami** y **Bolin** están conmigo hasta la hora de cenar, **Mako** y **Lin** llegan a cenar también. Terminando de cenar **Katara** habló conmigo: –**Korra**, en un mes quiero verte en el **Polo Sur** para tus próximas sesiones. Estoy muy segura que ya podrás viajar, por lo pronto, necesito que hagas ejercicios físicos para regresarle la movilidad a tu cuerpo.

–Gracias **Sifu Katara**, por todo, claro que haré todos los ejercicios que me des, nos veremos en un mes.

Al día siguiente ella regreso al **Polo Sur**, después de un rato llega **Asami** con varios objetos que no reconozco de lejos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Ella no responde hasta que llega hacia mí y me pone algo pesado en las manos.

–**Asami** no respondiste mi pregunta.

–Son mancuernas, **Katara** dijo que lo que resta del mes vas a ejercitar tus brazos.

–De acuerdo. –Comienzo con mis ejercicios ayudada por **Asami**, ella es una maestra algo estricta, pero sé que lo hace por mi bien.

Pasamos casi una semana con los ejercicios, mis brazos ya vuelven a estar como antes, pero aun así continuamos una semana más. Después de cada sesión le pido que me ayude a salir al patio.

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer **Korra**?

–Voy a empezar a usar esta silla como se debe, no me lo tomes a mal pero necesito moverme yo sola.

–Está bien –Se sienta y dice–. Si necesitas algo aquí estoy.

–Pues, necesito que me digas como dar vuelta sin caerme y frenar sin estrellarme.

Ella me dice todo lo que debo saber sobre el manejo de la silla, cuando empiezo a practicar giros y demás me dice que tiene que irse a **Industrias Futuro**para revisar algunas cosas. **Bolin** tampoco está, recibió una llamada de la **arena** de **Pro-Control**y se fue desde temprano y como es costumbre **Mako** tampoco está.

Estoy sola practicando hasta que los niños llegan y empiezan a jugar conmigo.

–**Korra**, hagamos una carrera de patinetas de aire. –Dice **Meelo** muy entusiasmado.

–Lo siento aun no puedo hacer **Aire control**, pero que te parece si soy su juez.

– ¡Genial! –Los 3 se ponen en la línea de salida y comienza la carrera, aunque **Jinora** ya tenga sus tatuajes y ya sea una **maestra** del **aire control** sigue siendo una niña, la veo reír y divertirse con sus hermanos, enojarse porque **Ikki** la venció por algunos centímetros.

– ¡Otra vez! –Dice **Meelo** y comienzan de nuevo, fueron 10 carreras hasta que él ganó, creo que **Jinora** e **Ikki** lo dejaron ganar después de que empezara a llorar en la carrera pasada.

Cuando nos llaman a cenar, veo a **Mako**, **Bolin** y **Asami**en la puerta. **Mako** y **Bolin** parecen sorprendidos de que ya use la silla casi a la perfección; aún no freno muy bien.

Al terminar y llegado el momento de irnos a dormir, **Asami** me dice que ella, **Mako** y **Bolin** tienen una sorpresa para mí y que mañana no haremos ejercicios temprano.

Me pregunto que será, pero en fin tendré que esperar hasta mañana. Antes de dormir tomo el espejo y me doy cuenta que mis ojeras están desapareciendo por fin, me duermo y sueño que ya puedo caminar y moverme libremente, pero por lo pronto es sólo un sueño.

A la mañana siguiente salgo para aprender a frenar sin caerme de la silla, no veo a nadie otra vez, solo estamos **Pabu**, **Naga** y yo, cada vez que me caigo **Naga** corre hacia mí y me levanta, me vuelvo a sentar en la silla y comienzo de nuevo. Después de dos horas, consigo darle una vuelta al patio y frenarme sin caerme.

– ¡Al fin!, ¡lo logré! –Grité y de pronto sentí que algo se aproximaba a mí, era **Naga** quien se abalanzó hacia mí y me tiro al suelo y comenzó a lamerme, está muy feliz por mí.

–Tranquila amiga, sé que estas feliz pero ya me lamiste la boca. –Ella termina de lamerme y me levanta, sin querer hice un poco de **Agua control** para limpiarme la baba, creo que ya es momento de empezar con movimientos básicos para que mi **Chi** comience a regularizarse.

Después de que me levantó y comienzo a moverme, veo a **Asami**, no sé de donde salió.

–**Korra**, ven–. Avanzo hacia ella y dice que mi sorpresa me está esperando, me sube a la lancha y vamos a la **Ciudad**, al llegar están **Mako** y **Bolin** esperándonos, cuando salimos del muelle veo a varias personas en la calle alentándome por alguna razón, cuando me doy cuenta hay 3 sillas de ruedas atrás de una línea de meta.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Tu sorpresa. –Dice **Mako**–. **Asami** nos contó ayer que no podías competir con los hijos de **Tenzin**, así que decidimos hacer esto para ti.

–Es muy bueno de su parte, pero, ¿Por qué en la **Ciudad**?

–Hablamos con el Presidente, tómalo como su "_disculpa oficial_".

–Sí –Dice **Asami**–. Además no lo pude hacer en la pista de pruebas de los **Satomóviles**, porque es un poco larga.

–Serán sólo 3 vueltas porque no podemos detener tanto tiempo el tránsito. –Dice **Bolin**.

–Bien, pues empecemos.

–Espero que no creas que te vamos a dejar ganar **Korra** –Dice **Mako**.

–Ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo espero que sepan a qué sabe el polvo. –Todos comenzamos a reír y empieza la carrera.

Comenzamos a correr, sólo son 3 vueltas a 3 calles cerca del muelle, el ver a toda esa gente alentándome, a los periodistas, a **Shiro Shinobi** narrando y demás me hizo sentir mucho mejor, me hizo sentir lo mismo que sentí cuando llegué por primera vez a la **Ciudad** y me presenté oficialmente como el **Avatar**.

En la primera vuelta yo llevo la delantera, pero **Asami** me alcanza en seguida, en realidad todos vamos muy parejos, no puedo volver a ponerme adelante, en la última vuelta, justo cuando llegamos a la meta, tenemos uno de esos finales espectaculares; ¡Todos llegamos al mismo tiempo!, no puedo creerlo, sin utilizar poderes fue un final muy cerrado.

– ¿Ves?, te dije que no te íbamos a dejar ganar. –Dice **Mako** sumamente feliz y cansado.

–Sí me di cuenta. –Todos comenzamos a reír y la gente nos aplaude y grita a nuestro alrededor, en ese momento aparece el Presidente **Raiko**.

–**Avatar Korra**, es para mí un honor felicitarte por tu recuperación, desde hace un mes has mejorado mucho.

–Gracias. –Esta pequeña carrera, además de un regalo de tus amigos, fue un regalo de toda la **Ciudad** y de la **República Unida**, siempre estaremos agradecidos contigo por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y el mundo.

–Muchas gracias Presidente, me agrado mucho verlos a todos aquí, no sabía que extrañaba tanto estar en la **Ciudad**, en un principio no me sentía muy bien conmigo, por efectos del veneno, pero ahora comprendí que el mundo me necesita más que nunca y nunca los voy a abandonar.

Los periodistas toman unas cuantas fotos y **Shiro Shinobi** me entrevista, después de un rato llegó el momento de irnos a la isla, cuando llegamos todos nos esperan afuera, al parecer **Asami** no les dijo nada y estaban un poco preocupados.

Nos disponemos a cenar y a platicar de la carrera. Me siento sumamente feliz y agradecida con **Asami** y los demás, a pesar de que al principio no quería saber nada del mundo y mis pesadillas me perseguían ellos han estado conmigo, a decir verdad han estado conmigo desde que los conocí y nunca se han ido de mi lado.

Terminando de cenar volvemos a salir al patio para que yo pueda seguir con la silla, aun necesito practicar mi manera de frenar, **Bolin** se acerca y me platica a cerca de su reunión con el líder del **Pro-Control**, creo que olvidé su nombre.

–**Korra**, ¿Quieres regresar a los **Hurones De Fuego**?

–No lo sé, creo que es algo pronto, para pelear.

–No ahora, dentro de 4 meses cuando empiecen las eliminatorias para el **Torneo De Campeones**, recuerda que el torneo anterior se canceló por las **pelis** de **Varrick**.

–Pero, ¿la **Arena** no está invadida por **Espíritus**?

–No, es el único lugar en la **Ciudad** que está limpio.

–Pues no lo sé, tenía pensado ir a **Ba Sing Se**después de recuperarme para ayudar a los **Maestros Aire**.

–Vamos **Korra** por favor, **Mako** tú también tienes que estar ahí, puedes trabajar y entrenar ya lo has hecho además ya eres detective y tienes un horario más flexible.

–No lo sé hermano han pasado casi 8 meses, no he entrenado últimamente.

–Dudo que eso se olvide tan fácil –Interrumpe **Asami**–. ¡Vamos!, ustedes son los **Hurones de Fuego**, y ya que los **Lobo Murciélagos**se retiraron, sólo están ustedes para llevarse en premio, si es por el dinero para el pozo, no se preocupen yo los patrocinaré, olvidémonos un tiempo de tantos problemas, **Korra**, realmente necesitas un descanso de todo esto de ser el **Avatar**, tómate un tiempo antes de volver a la acción, además les está yendo bien a los **Maestros Aire**en **Ba Sing Se**, estoy segura que el mundo lo entenderá.

Después de mucho pensarlo **Mako** y yo pedimos un tiempo a solas para decidirlo.

– ¿Y tú que harás?, ¿Vas a aceptar?

–No lo sé **Korra**, suena tentador, me agrada la idea de tomarnos un pequeño descanso después de todo lo que ha pasado y **Bolin** tiene razón, tengo un horario más flexible, ¿y tú?

–Pues realmente estoy algo indecisa, puesto que tenía pensado dar una entrevista e irme a **Ba Sing Se**, pero **Asami** también tiene razón creo que es momento de tomarme un descanso y todo va bien allá, creo que sí voy a aceptar **Mako**, regresaré a los **Hurones de Fuego**.

–Está bien, pues creo que yo igual, hablaré con **Beifong**espero que no se enfade mucho conmigo.

Les avisamos a **Bolin** y a **Asami** y tomamos un poco de **té de jazmín** para celebrarlo, luego nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, cuando **Asami** salió de mi habitación entró **Jinora**, platicamos un rato, le conté sobre la carrera y sobre lo de volver al **Pro-Control**.

–Eso suena excelente, **Korra**, me alegro mucho por ti, me alegra saber que ya estas mejor.

–Qué bien que tocaste ese punto, hay algo que quiero contarte

– ¿Qué sucede **Korra**?

–Agradezco que estos últimos días te hayas quedado conmigo para asegurarte que seguía yo aquí, la **Nación del Aire** no me debe nada, al contrario yo a ustedes, pero sobre todo a ti te debo la vida **Jinora**, y dos veces, ustedes me ayudarán a traer el equilibrio al mundo, así que quiero decirte solamente una cosa.

– ¿Qué?

–Puedes irte, puedes irte con **Kai** y los demás a **Ba Sing Se**, es momento de que los guíes hacia un nuevo camino así como dijo tu padre, ve y sigue tu destino **Jinora** que yo no me iré a ningún lado nunca más.

Ella me abraza, rompe en llanto y dice: –No te preocupes **Korra** tú no me debes nada, lo hice porque ese es parte de mi destino, además de que no permitiría que te pasara nada.

Le seco las lágrimas y dejo que se vaya, irá a hablar con **Kya** y **Pema** seguramente. Después simplemente me duermo.

Al despertarme **Asami** viene por mí y bajamos para despedir a **Jinora** que se irá en una avioneta de las **Fuerzas Unidas**, un pequeño regalo de **Bumi** y del **General Iroh II**. Ella me abraza y se va.

Estoy a unos días de irme yo también, pero al **Polo Sur**, porque muy pronto será mi siguiente sesión de sanación, estoy ansiosa porque veré a mis padres y a toda mi gente, ya deseo recuperarme completamente y dejar a un lado a esta nueva amiga que ha estado conmigo desde hace casi dos meses, aunque mis sesiones son en una semana prácticamente, mi madre quiere verme antes así que hoy mismo nos vamos al **Polo Sur**, sólo irán **Asami** y **Kya** conmigo, **Bolin** y **Mako** comenzaron a entrenar para los partidos de **Pro-Control**.

–Llegó la hora. –Dice **Asami**.

–Está bien, vámonos.

* * *

**Tiempo después…**

* * *

Han pasado 5 meses desde que el **Loto Rojo** me capturara y tratara de matarme para así destruir el **Ciclo Del Avatar** y crear un mundo de caos y anarquía.

He sufrido mucho los efectos del veneno que me administraron para aniquilarme, he llorado, he enloquecido por las pesadillas y he destruido algo dentro de mí.

Por un instante sentí la muerte, sentí frío, dolor, tranquilidad y desesperación, todo al mismo tiempo, llegué a pensar que el mundo ya no me necesitaba, que ya no necesitaba al **Avatar**.

Mis amigos y toda la gente que se preocupa por mí y me quiere me hicieron ver la realidad, que ellos aún me necesitan, que alguien me necesita, que estaba en un error y que mis pesadillas eran solo una ilusión.

Mi **Maestra** de **Agua Control** y gran amiga, mi **Sifu Katara** me ayudó a que mis pesadillas se fueran por fin, mis **Vidas Pasadas** me agradecieron y enaltecieron por todas las cosas que he hecho y **Raava** me recordó que aún no he terminado, que debo guiar al mundo hacia un futuro de paz y armonía para así traer el equilibrio al mundo.

La **Nación Del Aire** me hizo ver que no estoy sola y que ellos pondrán de su parte para poder hacer este sueño realidad, los Ciudadanos de la **República Unida**junto al Presidente, me enseñaron que he hecho muchas cosas buenas por ellos y que me lo agradecen de corazón.

Ahora, después de estos turbulentos 4 meses, estoy en la **Tribu Agua Del Sur**con mis padres apunto de regresar a la **Ciudad**para el **Torneo De Pro-Control**, algo que he anhelado desde hace dos meses, **Asami** me ayudó a entrenar, mi padre me enseñó algunas técnicas nuevas de **Agua Control** para aplicarlas en el **Torneo** y mi madre estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, me ayudó en mi rehabilitación, me dio ánimos para seguir adelante.

Estoy aquí, de pie al lado de **Naga**, mirando hacia el mar, por fin dejé mi silla atrás y he dominado nuevamente las **Disciplinas De Control**, incluyendo el **Metal Control**, estoy a punto de subirme al dirigible y regresar a **Ciudad República**. **Kya** me contó que las cosas en **Ba Sing Se** van cada vez mejor y están llegando a acuerdos para ver la situación política del **Reino Tierra**, además que el Presidente **Raiko** y demás líderes mundiales quieren que le quite los poderes a **Zaheer**; no sé si pueda enfrentarlo, aún es muy pronto, creo que eso lo dejaré para después del **Torneo**.

– ¡**Korra**!, ¡Es hora de irnos! –Dice **Kya**.

– ¡Sí!, ¡Sólo quiero hacer algo antes!, me concentro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo entro en **Estado Avatar** a voluntad, se siente como la primera vez, a decir verdad creo que hice lo mismo que la primera vez.

No importa que **Aang**, **Roku** o **Wan** ya no estén conmigo, no importa que ya no pueda conectarme con mis **Vidas Pasadas**, soy el último **Avatar** de la era antigua y el primer **Avatar** de la nueva era, sé que jamás voy a estar sola.

Antes de subir al dirigible aspiro aire y grito lo más que puedo:

– ¡Mi nombre es **Korra**!, ¡Soy el **Avatar**! ¡Y nunca me rendiré! –.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
